I'm Coming Home
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: A freak accident takes away everything Olivia knows. Can she get her marriage back, or is it too late for Olivia and Fitz?
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of the car Olivia."

"I can't.."

"You can."

"What if he doesn't want me here?"

"You're his wife."

"It's been a year Jake. I can't just come back like I never left."

"You have a good reason for not calling. You didn't even know who you were until a few days ago."

"Do you really think he's going to believe that?"

"He has too. It's the truth."

Olivia couldn't imagine the pain her disappearance caused Fitz. She didn't plan on walking away from her marriage for a whole year. It was supposed to be a one week vacation in Australia. Her vacation turned into a disaster one day after her arrival. A freak accident landed her in the hospital for a month. Olivia couldn't remember anything about herself. Her identification was stolen, and she didn't know how to start putting her life together. The pieces finally came together a week ago. She was searching through a list of missing persons in the United States and she found herself. Olivia Grant. Jake wanted her to call Fitz, but she didn't know what to say to him.

"You can do this Olivia."

"You've been so supportive. You even came all the way to DC."

"I wanted to visit the States. I haven't been here since college."

"You're a great neurologist and friend."

"The pleasure is all mine Olivia. I am very proud of you."

"I know."

"I'll text you my hotel information."

"Thank you. I may have to start looking for a new place to live if my husband won't accept me."

"Give him a chance."

"Okay."

She had to ring the doorbell. If he didn't answer, she could go to the hotel with Jake. Olivia took slow steps and patiently waited for someone to answer the door. It was really loud in the house. A few minutes later, a boy and girl peeked out the window. There was loud screaming and tears when they pulled the door open. The girl resembled her and the boy resembled Fitz.

"Mom!"

"Hello...I'm looking for Fitz Grant."

"Your home!"

The boy and girl wrapped their arms tightly around her waist. Olivia was confused. How come she couldn't remember her children? They were about eight or nine and probably twins.

"Olivia?"

"Fitz."

"You're really here?"

"I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stepped into the foyer and looked around her home. The boy took her coat off her arm and tried to hang it neatly on a hanger in the coat closet. It fell to the floor in a heap. The girl was still holding onto to her waist. To her left, two toddlers were sitting on a blanket sharing toys. She could hear shouting from somewhere upstairs. Fitz was too stunned to speak. A few seconds later, a set of identical boys and girls came running down the stairs.

"Is that mom?" One of the twin boys asked.

"That's impossible." The other replied.

The boys stayed in the stairwell and the girls ran towards her to at full speed. Olivia was almost knocked off her feet and engulfed in hugs.

"It's really you." One of the twin girls sobbed.

"Okay. That's enough. Give your mom some space."

They wouldn't let go. Fitz crossed his arms. His expression was hard to read. It was a mix of anger and happiness.

"It's okay." Olivia whispered. Slowly they loosened their grip and let her go.

"Can we talk in your office?"

Fitz nodded and Olivia followed him. When they were alone, he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled and returned his kiss. That was a good sign.

"Why did you run from our marriage?"

"It's a crazy story."

"I want to hear it."

"I was in a really bad accident. I had amnesia...I didn't know my own name until a few days ago."

"You disappeared Olivia. If you were in the hospital, why didn't they contact me?"

"My purse was stolen."

"How convenient."

"I was on my way to the hotel, and the taxi broke down. The hotel was a few blocks away, so I decided to walk. It was dark. A man grabbed my purse. I chased him down a dark street and fell into a constriction hole. I hit my head and fractured a few bones."

"You chased the guy?"

"My purse had all my identification."

"How did you get here? Where have you been staying?"

"I was in the hospital for a month. I found a job at a restaurant, and I rented an apartment for a year in Sydney."

"How did you do that without identification?"

"My neurologist helped get the job and an apartment."

"So you started a new life on another continent? You were only supposed to be gone a week. You needed a break from our kids. You left me Olivia. I can't believe your crazy story. Do you know how much you hurt our children?"

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"Is that all you have to say? What about our kids?"

"I don't know them. I'm sorry..."

"So your kids are not part of your new life?"

Olivia bit her trembling lip, but the tears still fell. Fitz let her cry.

"I should go."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"He doesn't want me there."

"I can explain the situation to him."

"I don't think he wants to meet you."

"You're his wife."

"I don't know my own kids. What kind of mother forgets her kids?"

"You had a traumatic brain injury."

"They cried when I left. I didn't know what to say to them."

"You tell them you hit your head and you're still recovering."

"I don't know anything about them. There are so many twins... I can't tell them apart."

"Take it slow Olivia."

"Come home with me. I don't know if Fitz will believe anything you say, but at least I won't be so alone."

"I can do that for you. I want you to work things out with your husband. The accident was not your fault."

"I think my marriage is over."

"He needs time to process this."

"Okay, we can go now."

"Olivia, when we go back. You need to call your husband and ask him to come outside. You can't disappoint your kids twice."

"Okay."

Jake threw their cups in the trash and helped Olivia into her coat. She still had dizziness whenever she stood up too fast. From the beginning, he was determined to keep things strictly professional. He couldn't deny that he cared deeply for her, but dating a patient was unethical. She had a family in DC, and he was going to do whatever he could to help her return to herself.

When they arrived at her home again, Fitz was not smiling. He met Olivia around the corner from their home. He was surprised to see Jake standing next to his wife. He was holding a manila folder.

"Hello Mr. Grant. I'm Dr. Jake Ballard."

"So now you're here to convince me Olivia has a brain injury?"

"I brought a copy of my credentials and her medical record."

Fitz snatched the folder and flipped through the pages. His expression softened when he saw a picture of Olivia the first day she arrived at the hospital. She was wrapped in several bandages. He couldn't look at the bruises without his eyes watering.

"You were hurt."

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"You don't have to apologize. Let's go home."

"I will be in DC until next week. You can call me if you have any questions about her injuries."

"Thank you Dr. Ballard."

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her head. She was trying to hold back her tears. He had to get her out of the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz started the car and kept it in park. He didn't want Olivia to be unprepared when she was bombarded with questions. He opened the gallery on his phone and scrolled through the pictures.

"I have to write their names in my phone. I have a hard time processing a lot of new information at once."

"I understand."

"I remember boarding the plane and telling you I would be back in a week."

"The kids didn't come with us when I took you to the airport."

"How can I forget our kids?"

"You were really stressed out when you left. We were having money problems and trying to raise eight kids. Your parents paid for your vacation."

"Why do we have so many twins?"

Fitz laughed, "I wish I knew the answer."

"Here are Mia and Nia. They're eight. Mia has blue eyes. Nia has grey eyes. Jayden and Jordan are 18. Jayden has a mole on his chin. Lennox and Carissa are seven. Kate and Max are 18 months."

"We don't use birth control." Olivia laughed.

"We do. It always fails."

"Do we have a nanny?"

"No, I'm very organized. The boys are in college. They started a few days ago. The school aged twins have after school activities. The babies are in daycare. I don't work weekends or holidays."

"I should have stayed."

"Don't blame yourself. I won't let you take anymore vacations alone."

"Thanks for taking me back."

"I still need you. It was hard managing the house without you."

"It was hard not knowing myself. The locals call me Savannah."

"Interesting."

"When I started my job, my boss decided to name me after grass. It was supposed to be an insult."

"Why?"

"I dont understand most of their jokes."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

"You came back!"

Once again, Olivia was overwhelmed with hugs. They wouldn't let her move out of the foyer. Tiny arms held onto each leg. She was stuck. Fitz smiled. He was used to being swarmed after a long day at work. Olivia was not.

"Let go of your mom."

All of the twins let go except for one on the floor.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"No. You can let go of my leg."

"You can walk like this."

"Carissa get off the floor and let go of her leg."

"No."

"Stop being a baby Carissa. You're not mom's favorite anymore."

"Yes I am. You're jealous Nia."

"No fighting."

"She is so annoying. I'm glad she's not my twin."

"Nia." Fitz warned.

"You don't have to be so mean to Carissa." Mia spoke barely above a whisper.

"I can take your coat."

"Thank you."

Fitz took the cashmere coat from Lennox and hung it next to his.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jordan asked.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like a plate?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

Olivia leaned down until she was eye level with Kate and Max. They took her purse off her shoulder and emptied it on the floor.

"Do you like my keys?" Olivia cooed.

"Pretty keys."

"I have a lot of trinkets."

"Tweenkits!"

"Okay, get in your high chairs."

Fitz lifted the twins and made his way to the dining room. He then came back in the foyer to help Olivia organize her purse.

"Are you overwhelmed?"

"No. It's nice to belong somewhere. I hated coming home to an empty house after work."

"You will never be lonely here."

"They are so unique."

"Jayden is the scientist. Jordan is the athlete. Mia is the bookworm. Nia is the bully. Carissa is whiney. Lennox wants to go everywhere with Jayden and Jordan. Max and Kate will take your trinkets."

Olivia smiled and followed her husband into the dining room. He offered her a chair next to him.

"Sit next to me mom!"

"She doesn't want to sit next to you Carissa."

"I'll sit next to you."

Carissa smiled and Nia crossed her arms.

"I'll sit next to you tomorrow Nia."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can sit next to me at breakfast and Carissa can sit next to me at dinner."

"I get to sit by her first tomorrow Carissa."

Fitz laughed and handed Olivia a plate. This was a typical day in their home. Olivia was already breaking up fights.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia woke up to giggles and jumping. She was so tired after being up most of the night. She opened her eyes looking for Fitz. He wasn't next to her.

"Carissa stop jumping."

"Good morning! I want some waffles!"

"Stop jumping before you fall on mom. Can you read with me?"

"Read your own books. Mom has to cook waffles."

The jumping had to stop. She sat up and grabbed a foot. Carissa squealed and Olivia groaned in pain. A knee hit her stomach and an elbow came down hard on her shoulder. These kids were going to put her back in the hospital.

"You hurt mom!"

"It was an accident. Sorry!"

"I'm okay."

"Can you read with me before you cook breakfast?"

Mia was holding a stack of books. Olivia couldn't say no.

"I'll read one book."

Her face lit up as she chose a book. The house was calm until Olivia heard crying in the hallway.

"Whose crying?"

"Nia, she wet her sheets."

"She's not supposed to drink anything, but she had a cup of juice last night."

"She needs more Goodnites." Mia said.

"Nia is a big baby!" Carissa shouted.

"I'm not a baby!"

"You still need diapers!"

"Okay, that's enough yelling. Nia put your sheets in the hamper. Mia we can finish reading in a few hours. Carissa can help me cook the waffles. Where's Lennox, Kate and Max?"

"They're at the store with dad. We need more juice. Is it morning in Australia?"

"No."

"Are you sleepy?"

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Why didn't you bring any books back from Australia?"

It wasn't even 9:00, and Olivia already had a full schedule. She was used to demanding customers, but at least she could look forward to her break. Motherhood didn't come with breaks. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want cereal. I want waffles."

"I'll eat cereal." Mia said.

"I want pop tarts."

"We don't have any waffles. You have to eat cereal."

"We only eat cereral on school days."

"Carissa stop whining. Mom will leave again if you keep complaining."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mia thinks you're only staying here a few days."

"I'm not going back to Australia."

"Did you see any kangaroos?" Mia asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I lived in the city."

"Did you have a pet koala bear?"

"No."

The whining was louder. Olivia was losing her patience.

"I need a few minutes to myself."

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"I'm putting myself on timeout."

"Why? You've been good mom. You only go on timeout when you're bad." Nia said.

"I need some tea and a break."

"You wanna have a tea party?" Carissa asked.

"No, I just need a few minutes to myself."

"We want a tea party."

Olivia slumped her shoulders. Carissa grabbed a chair and took a few tea cups out the cabinet. Glass shattered and Olivia wanted to cry. Is this what she ran away from? Mia grabbed a broom and tried to sweep the broken cups.

"Uh oh."

"Now we can't have a tea party Carissa!" Nia shouted.

"Ouch! I cut my hand!" Mia cried.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could handle this. It was no different than a busy day at work. These were her customers. Very demanding customers.

"Okay, you need a bandaid. I'll go find the first aid kit. I'll sweep the glass when I come back."

"Are we still having cereal for breakfast?" Nia asked.

"I'll answer your questions when I find the first aid kit. Mia needs a bandaid."

"What happened in here?"

Fitz came in the kitchen a few minutes later with bags of groceries. Olivia was still searching for the first aid kit. Mia wrapped her hand in a paper towel.

"I cut my hand." Mia cried.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's looking for bandaids." Nia said.

"Okay, everybody out the kitchen."

Fitz wrapped Mia's hand in a towel and took the first aid kit out of the cabinet. Olivia came in the kitchen a few seconds later with bandages.

"You can sit down Olivia. I should have taken them with me. This has to be overwhelming for you."

"Okay."

She was failing at motherhood. She had to find a job. She could help Fitz with the bills. She wasn't cut out for being a stay at home mom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks later_

"Take a break mom."

It was a slow night. She could sit down for a few minutes. Jayden and Jordan were eating burgers and fries. Her shift was over at 9:00.

"Why do you work here? I'm sure dad can get you a better job."

"I like being a waitress."

"It's what you're used too. Dad told us about your head injury."

"What did he say?"

"You don't know who we are."

"I'm sorry. I am happy to be with you."

"Thanks. You used to take us to this restaurant every Saturday night. Dad was studying for his master's degree, and he wanted us out the house on weekends. You used to be so much fun when it was just us."

"Why did we stop coming here?"

"You had Mia and Nia and then Lennox and Carissa a year later. You were also too tired to go out on weekends after that. When they started school, you had Max and Kate a year later. You were always crying after that. You left when they were six months. Now you're back."

"I love all of you. It is a big adjustment. I'm not used to all the noise."

"We don't mind helping you out when you need a break."

"I don't want you two burdened with my responsibility. I'm sure I will be great at motherhood when I get used to the crying and fights."

"You have to put your foot down. They whine because you listen to them. Say no and put on your headphones."

"It's not that simple."

"It's good that you read to them, but they don't need tea parties every day. You need time for yourself."

"Thanks for the advice. I need to get back to work."


	9. Chapter 9

_One week later_

"No phones in the dining area Olivia."

It didn't take long for the crowds to start pouring into the restaurant. Olivia hadn't sat down in hours. The phone would not stop vibrating loudly in her pocket. She took her time getting the orders and checked her missed calls. There were several calls and text from Fitz. She read a text message and she wasn't sure how to respond. Fitz needed her to leave work and get the kids from daycare and school. He had to stay at the office a few more hours. The restaurant manager would not be okay with her leaving in the middle of a busy shift. Olivia sent a quick text asking if he had other options, and Fitz replied no. He needed her to stop working. Olivia stalled for a few minutes keeping a smile for the customers. She was going to lose her job if her manager said no.

"You need to move faster."

"I have to leave a few hours early."

"Are you serious? It's Friday night."

"I have to get my kids."

"You can't leave. We need you here working."

"I can't stay."

"How are you going to support your kids without a job?"

"My husband can pay the bills by himself."

"Then why are you working here?"

"I want to work, but I need a job with a flexible schedule."

"I can't give you flexibility. You need to be here when the restaurant is busy."

"Fine. I quit."

"You're going to give up your job?"

My husband and kids need me right now. They are more important than this job."

"Okay. I won't rehire you."

"I know."

Olivia handed her boss the tray of desserts. She would have to be a stay at home mom again. She could handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're drinking tea?"

"Do you want some?"

"No, I'll have my scotch."

"I have to find another job."

"No you don't."

"How do you keep it together?"

"Someone has too."

"Is that an insult?"

"Of course not."

"Fitz, I'm trying to pull my weight around here."

"I don't need you to get a job. I need you to take care of our kids. Livvie I'm exhausted. I never get a break from work or parenting. Monday through Friday, you will have the house to yourself from 9am until 6pm. I need you to grocery shop, cook and clean during those hours. Can you be my wife Olivia, or do I have to work more hours so we can afford a nanny?"

"They're so wild. They run and throw toys all over the house. Fitz, they poured out my expensive perfume. I had to scrub food stains out the carpet."

"I deal with this every day Livvie. I know you have a head injury, but you have to meet me halfway. You don't get to be a childless woman with a spotless home anymore. I haven't pressured you for sex. I know you're not ready for that. I won't compromise on this."

"Okay."

"We can take shifts on the weekends. You take the mornings. I'll take the afternoons."

"I can agree to that. Goodnight Fitz."

/

Olivia poured herself another cup of coffee while her kids ate cereal. She was looking forward to sitting at home with tea and a book for a few hours.

"Are you taking us to school?" Lennox asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to work? Nia asked.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"I need to be here when you get out of school."

"Can we buy a koala bear from the pet store?"

Olivia laughed at Mia. "The pet store doesn't sell wild animals."

"Can you get one from Australia?'

"No."

"Are you coming to my class today? Carissa asked.

"Why?"

"'We're having muffins with mom at our school."

"She doesn't want to stay at school with us." Nia said.

"What time do I need to be there?"

"It's after lunch."

"I'll be there."

"That's not fair. You're going to Carissa and Lennox class. What about me and Mia?"

"I'll come to both of your classes."

"You can't be in two places at the same time."

"Okay, we can get ice cream after school. You and Mia can have two scoops of ice cream.

"What about me and Lennox?"

"You can have more ice cream if I go to class with Nia and Mia."

"No, we want you to come to our class." Lennox said.

Olivia sipped her coffee with a smile. The day was starting without any fights.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Mr. Grant isn't seeing anyone without an appointment."

"Fitz is my husband."

"Oh...I thought he was divorced."

"Divorced?"

"I'll make sure he's not on a call."

Olivia waited for permission to enter her husband's office. How could his secretary not know about his marriage? Olivia had never crossed paths with the blonde woman. Her tone wasn't very welcoming. What happened to his elderly Asian secretary?

"He's ready for you."

"Olivia."

"Hello Fitz."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I want us to have lunch together."

"I've already had lunch."

"Oh, I guess I should have called."

Fitz lowered his eyes to Olivia's thighs. "I haven't had dessert."

"When did you get a new secretary?"

"A few months after you left."

"You should fire the blonde."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You can remember my secretary, but you can't remember our children."

"No, I remember saying goodbye to you at the airport. You said see you next week."

"I guess it shouldn't be that hard to believe. You were losing your mind before you left for Australia. You cried every day and you were scared to have sex."

"Why doesn't you're secretary know you're married?"

"She doesn't need to know my marital status. I never stopped wearing my ring, so it should be obvious."

"Did you two have sex?"

Fitz laughed, "Are you serious Livvie? I haven't had sex since you left me."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"No, I haven't had sex with anyone else."

"You never hooked up with Jake Ballard?"

"'We're just friends. I would never cross that line with him."

Olivia looked at her phone when it vibrated. "I have to go. Carissa threw up at school."

"She's sick?"

"She was fine a few minutes ago."

"I'll come with you."


	12. Chapter 12

"She will probably sleep the rest of the day."

"Are you going back to work?"

"I can stay a few minutes."

"We rarely get to spend time together without interruptions."

"'We're together every night. Why don't you talk about your life in Australia?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. How about your typical day?"

"Okay...I would have lamington French toast with raspberry syrup for breakfast, then I'd go to work, then I'd come home after my shift at the restaurant. It was really boring."

"French toast with raspberry syrup?"

"It's amazing. Much better than fairy bread."

"What is that?"

"Bread, butter and hundreds and thousands."

"What?"

"Sprinkles."

"Did Jake make you lamington?"

"Yes, every morning."

"What?"

"He cooked breakfast for me every morning."

"He lived with you?"

"No. He came to my apartment everyday before and after my shift."

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand for longer than a few minutes without getting dizzy."

"How were you a waitress?"

"I took phone orders, so I didn't have to walk around."

"So he cooked you breakfast and dinner every day?"

"Yes."

"He never asked for a relationship?"

"Of course not. He's my doctor."

"He was okay with you coming back to DC?"

"Yes, he paid for my plane ticket."

"I don't like you being friends with him."

"Why are you jealous?"

"He spent a year with my wife. Am I supposed to happy?"

"You should be happy I'm here with you. You're my husband. That should mean something to you."

"Does he still call you?"

"Once a week."

"For what?"

"He wants to make sure I'm keeping my appointments with the neurologist."

"Have you started your birth control?"

"Yes."

"Good we need to start having sex again."

"I'm not ready for that."

"I am. We can start tonight."

"Fitz..."

"How much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"I don't want to get pregnant."

"You won't."


	13. Chapter 13

"I want the light on."

"I don't."

"Drop the sheet."

"Turn off the light."

Fitz was not giving in to his wife. He needed to see her like this. Olivia held the sheet under her arms. He was tired of waiting. She tried to stop him when he tugged the sheet. His eyes widened seeing the large pink bruises on her chest and legs. Olivia quickly covered herself. His eyes watered. She was hiding this part of herself from him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. The bruises were darker than this."

"Livvie. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I had no idea."

"I broke a few bones."

"We don't have to do this. I understand."

Fitz pulled Olivia into a hug. She winced when he squeezed her.

"It only hurts when you press the bruises too hard."

"I'm sorry."

"You can stop apologizing."

"Do you need anything?"

"You can turn off the light."

"I don't want you working."

"I quit my job."

"I don't want you doing housework. You shouldn't be cooking and cleaning."

"I can handle it."

"I'm hiring a maid to clean for a few hours every day. I'll cook dinner every night."

"You don't have to do that."

"You need me Olivia."

"I'm not handicapped."

"You've improved, but you still need my help. I'll make you raspberry toast on Saturdays."

Olivia laughed, "You don't have to do that."

"I want too."

"You're spoiling me Fitz."

"I'm supposed to make sure you're okay. That's my job as your husband."

"You're already tired."

"You're worth my tiredness."

"Thank you for not leaving. I know my bruises are an eyesore."

"I will always be here for you Livvie."


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning."

Olivia lifted Kate and Max and turned up her nose.

"You stink."

She kneeled lowering them to the floor when she heard crying in the hallway. The sun wasn't up, and she already had too many things to do.

"What did I say about drinking after 7:00?"

"I was thirsty. I need more goodnites."

"I'm not buying that. Are your sheets in the hamper?"

Olivia was frustrated. She was trying to potty train Kate and Max and Nia couldn't stay dry. She was too on reliant goodnites."

Nia's lip quivered and her eyes watered. "I need them."

Fitz came in the kitchen and tried not to get in the middle of their battle. He and Olivia had already discussed it, and he agreed to stop buying diapers for Nia.

"No you don't. You can stay dry when you don't drink anything after 7:00."

"Are you making waffles this morning?!"

"No yelling, and you don't get waffles on Mondays. Lennox what did I say about running with that sword?"

"It's a lightsaber. I won't break anymore stuff."

"Mia has a tummy ache. She doesn't want to go to school." Carissa said.

Jayden came downstairs with his backpack and car keys. He kissed Olivia's cheek. "I hope you have more coffee."

"You can have it. Are you staying in your dorm this week?"

"Yes, I can't study here."

"Do you need anything before I go?" Fitz asked kissing Olivia's other cheek

"Yes, change Kate and Max and get Mia downstairs. Make sure she brushes her teeth."

"I don't like this cereal."

"I don't like whining before the sun is up. Sit down and do not get milk on your uniform."

Olivia checked backpacks for permission slips before running back upstairs to take care of her own grooming. She rarely had time for make up anymore. Her routine was simply a moisturizer and lipgloss.

One hour later, she was home alone staring at another load of laundry. She still had to clean the kitchen before she could take a much needed break. The maid would be there in a few hours, but Olivia was too embarrassed to let anyone see her house so junky. Her phone rang and she smiled seeing Jake's name on the caller ID. He hadn't called in weeks.

"So you do still know my number?"

"I've been very busy. How are you."

"I'm great. What have you been up too?"

"I'm planning a wedding."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, I proposed last month."

"Congratulations."

"I won't be able to call you so frequently after I'm married. I hope you understand."

"I understand. I'm happy for you."

"You and your husband are invited. The invitation should be in your mailbox this week."

"Thank you. I don't think we can make it. We can't take the kids out of school for a vacation right now."

"Okay, you can come without your husband."

"Fitz would never allow that."

"I understand. You can call me whenever you need a friend. I'm always here for you Olivia."

"Thanks for calling. Send me pictures of your wedding and a bottle of champagne."

"I can do that. Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Jake."

She was happy for him, and she was proud of herself. A few months ago, she would have laughed if anyone told her she would be a stay home mom to eight kids. She belonged to Fitz. He was very kind and understanding. He wasn't pressuring her for sex. Instead, he found creative ways to make her climax every night. She returned the favor and they were satisfied. She wanted her bruises to heal completely before they had sex again.

/

"What do you need?" Olivia asked.

"A shower with you."

"Another shower?"

Olivia dropped her towel in the hamper and pulled his gray shirt off a hanger. He complained about not having anything to wear on Saturday mornings, but Olivia wasn't giving up his soft t-shirts.

"You should have waited for me."

"How about I wait for you out here."

"That's not good enough."

Fitz undressed and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the shower.

"Make it quick."

Olivia squealed when he turned on the center showerhead. He laughed and pulled her towards him. She grabbed a fistful of his brown curls. He grabbed both of her legs pinning her to the shower wall. Olivia gasped and tried to close her legs.

"Put me down."

"Put your hand down."

Olivia didn't want to let him win. He knew how much she hated getting her hair wet when it wasn't already curly. He held her legs higher. He had her in the perfect position.

He kissed her lips and Olivia held on tighter. She broke the kiss when he entered her with a hard thrust.

Fitz was getting a headache, but he wasn't stopping until she let go. He gave another deep thrust and Olivia's grip loosened. He expected a hard slap across the face. Instead, she opened her mouth for another kiss. Her legs trembled in his arms. This is what he wanted. He needed this.


	15. Chapter 15

"What?"

"You haven't been here in two weeks, and that's all you have to say."

"I've been staying in my dorm. It's too loud here."

"Why are you failing most of your classess?"

"I'm not failing anything. My grades are average."

"Next semester I want to see better grades."

"Okay, do you want anything else from me?"

"Lennox wants to hangout with you."

"He's annoying."

"You can hangout with him for a few hours."

"I'm about go play basketball with my friends."

"Take Lennox with you."

Olivia handed him a crisp $100 bill. Jordan took the money with a smile.

"Get Lennox pizza out of that and keep the change."

Fitz came in the kitchen with empty sippy cups and Carissa on his shoulders. "Is that $100?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Lennox with me for a few hours."

"You don't get paid for hanging out with your brother."

"I didn't ask for the money."

"Give it back."

"He can have it Fitz."

"We pay tuition and dorm fees. We don't have to give Jordan or Jayden any money. Carissa get down."

"No I like being this high!"

Fitz kneeled so she could get her feet on the floor. Carissa ran over to Olivia and grabbed a chair.

"Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"Absolutely not." Fitz said.

Olivia laughed, "No."

"If you want the $100, you have to take all of them to dinner."

"I won't have anything left."

"You will if you buy a large pizza."

"Are we going with Jordan?!"

"Yeah go get Lennox, Nia and Mia."

Jordan stuffed the cash in his pocket and grabbed his basketball. Fitz smiled at Olivia. Kate and Max were sleeping, so they would have a break for a few hours.

/

"We can fire the maid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want you working so much. I want you here before dark."

Fitz leaned down for a kiss ready to start round two. A loud wail came from the baby monitor. He groaned and pulled himself away from Olivia.

"I'll get the babies. You can sleep for a few hours. I know your legs are sore."

The doorbell rang and Olivia screamed into his pillow. They didn't invite anyone to their home.

"You get the twins, and I'll see whose ringing the doorbell."

Olivia slipped into his shirt and made her way to the foyer. She looked out the window and was confused to see a blonde woman standing on their doorstep. The woman smiled and waved, and Olivia pulled the door open a crack. When she had a better view, her mouth dropped. Why was her husband's secretary at their home?"

"Hi Olivia. Is Fitz here?"

"What do you want with my husband?"

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. I called his phone and he didn't answer. His boss wants to meet with him immediately."

Fitz came downstairs with an empty diaper box. He looked at his wife and his secretary totally confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for coming to your house. I looked up your address when you didn't answer your phone. You need to come to the office. The regional manager wants to meet with you now."

"I don't go to the office on Saturdays. My boss can call me if he needs my services."

"Sir."

"He can call me."

Fitz closed the door before she could protest him not coming to the office. He did not want to upset Olivia.


	16. Chapter 16

"I lost another tooth!"

Mia opened her hand and happily showed Olivia her pearly white.

"Okay great."

"You look like a jack o lantern." Lennox said.

"No I don't. Can we go to Australia tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't have a passport."

"What's that?"

"How about you go look up the word in the dictionary."

"Can I have a brownie when I find the answer?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's almost 9:00."

"Can we read another book before we go to sleep?"

"We've read enough books. I'm ready to have my popcorn and wine."

"Can I stay up with you?"

"No."

Mia whined and stomped her feet. Olivia was not giving in to her tantrum.

"Go get Carissa and Nia. It's time to your brush teeth."

"Why do we have to brush so much?"

"Because your teeth get dirty after you eat dinner."

/

"Livvie."

Olivia's eyes opened wide, and Fitz called her name again. She turned to him and threw the covers. She let out a deep breath and fell back smoothing a hand over her flat stomach.

"I dreamed I was pregnant."

"We know you're not." Fitz grumbled.

"I need to cut back on the wine."

Fitz turned on his side wanting to get a few more hours of sleep before sunrise. He sat up when he heard crying in the hallway.

"I should have bought more goodnites, so I don't have to change wet sheets in the middle of the night."

He turned on the light and stepped in the hallway. Nia was sitting on the stairs crying.

"Do you need clean sheets?"

"No, I had a scary dream. I don't want to go back upstairs."

"Dreams aren't real. You can go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you and mom?"

Fitz looked up when he heard running and laughing.

"Why are you crying?!"

"Stop yelling Carissa."

"Nia is a crybaby."

"Let's go Nia."

"Where are you going?"

"With mom and dad."

"I'm going with you."

Carissa followed behind them and took her place next to her mom. Olivia groaned at the knee in her back.

"Sorry!"

"Fitz." Olivia groaned.

"Nightmares." Fitz said.

"I'm getting my tubes tied." Olivia mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are you standing on my furniture?"

"I took my shoes off!"

"Get down now!"

"You broke my doll!"

Olivia grabbed Lennox and took the broken toy.

"I hate you Lennox!" Mia screamed.

Carissa hopped off the chair and took the doll from Olivia. She tried to put the head back on and Mia cried louder.

"She poured glitter on my floor."

"You tore the pages out my book!"

"That's enough yelling. All of you get over here and sit down."

"My stomach hurts."

"I'll get you some cracker and soda."

Nia held her stomach and leaned forward. Olivia turned when she heard a plate fall in the kitchen. Her heart skipped a beat when she didn't see Max and Kate. She turned around when Nia hurled.

"Gross. You threw up on the floor." Lennox said.

"Mia get the roll of paper towels."

Another plate fell and Olivia ran in the kitchen. Max and Kate were on the counter pulling dishes out the dish rack. A chair was turned over by the sink.

"You do not climb on my counters. You can get hurt like that."

"Plate!" Max shouted.

"You two are going in your playpen for a while."

"Mom Nia threw up on the coffee table and your white purse!"

"It's okay. Go upstairs and no more fighting."

Olivia put Max and Kate in their playpen with juice, crayons and coloring books.

"Picture!" Kate said.

"Can I have a soda?"

Olivia made another trip to the pantry for crackers and soda. She needed Fitz. Most days were smooth sailing besides the noise. She usually didn't have to deal with so much on Saturday. Fitz insisted he would only be at the office a few hours. He took off Thursday and Friday, so he had to catch up on his work.

"Your purse has puke on it."

"It's okay. I can get another purse."

"Are you going to Australia again?"

"I answer that question almost everyday. My answer is still the same."

"Do you like Mia and Carissa more than me?"

"No. I don't have favorites. You're warm. Have a seat."

"You read with Mia and Carissa always gets to sit next to you."

"You can have me today and tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me finish cleaning up. We can watch a movie or read a book."

Olivia slumped her shoulders when she heard giggling and running. She wasn't ready for another fight. Carissa plopped down next to Nia on the sofa.

"Why do you get to stay downstairs with mom. I'm here favorite!"

"No you're not."

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her husband's car in the driveway. She was scheduled to get her tubes tied in one week. Fitz tried to change her mind, but she wasn't letting him decide. He was not getting anymore babies from his wife.

"I'm home. What happened in here?"

"I don't feel good."

"Did you eat too much candy?"

"No."

"Stay down here with your mom. Let's go upstairs Carissa."

"Take Max and Kate."

"Can I sit on your shoulders?!"

"You can walk on my back."

"Can I jump?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll race you upstairs!"

"Can you buy me some lipstick?"

"What?"

"I want to be pretty like you."

"You are a million times prettier than me."

"I want a boyfriend."

"No. You can have more dolls."

"All the girls in my class have a boyfriend. I'm the only person who is single. I'm going to be a cat lady if I don't get a boyfriend soon."

"No Nia."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in third grade. Mia doesn't have a boyfriend."

"I can be an Instagram baddie if you buy me some lipstick."

"A what?"

"The videos on YouTube."

"You are supposed to be watching toy reviews not makeup tutorials."

"I want lipstick and stilettos."

"That's it. You're only watching Disney channel. I'm blocking everything else."

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're still missing teeth and you wet your sheets when you drink too much water."

"Can I stay up late tonight?"

"We can eat popcorn and watch a movie."

A few hours later, Fitz came downstairs with a glass of scotch and pizza boxes. He was so good at keeping everything together. It was dark. Their kids were fed and sleeping. He kissed Olivia and looked at Nia sleeping next to her.

"Does she still have a fever?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want her to stay down here?"

"I don't want her getting up in the middle of the night."

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"It's been a very long day."

"I had a long day at the office."

"At least you have an office."

"What?"

"I want a career."

"Livvie, I need you here."

"Take her upstairs."

"Do you need a break? I can take the kids to chuck e cheese the whole day next Saturday. You can go to a spa."

"I'll take that. Thank you."

"You deserve a holiday."

"So do you."

"We will get a longer break in a few months. They're going to camp for spring break. I still have to find something for Max and Kate."

"You're not working tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow is our day. We can tire them out in the morning, so we can have a long break in the afternoon."

"Fitz, I'm happy I came back."

"I hope you stay."

"I'll never leave you again."


	18. Chapter 18

"You can get one thing."

"I want cupcakes!"

"Can we go to the makeup aisle?"

"No we cannot."

"I want a new book and a doll."

"I want makeup."

"You can have my lipgloss."

"It's clear. I want pink lipstick."

Olivia dropped a tube of plastic lipstick in the basket. Carrissa grabbed a cupcake maker. Mia kept looking for the perfect doll.

"I don't want that."

Nia folded her arms and sat on the floor. A couple came behind her with their basket. "Excuse us."

"Get off the floor."

"No!"

"We can go around."

"Nia, get up or you won't get anything."

"Not until you get my lipstick."

Another couple tried to get in the aisle. Olivia offered a frustrated smile and bent down. "I'm not going to ask you again. Do I have to put you in the basket?"

"No!"

Olivia put Nia in the basket and apologized for her behavior. A few customers gave a sympathetic smile.

"I want to walk!"

"Nia is a baby!" Carissa shouted.

"Hey there's Veronica!"

"Hi Mia and Nia. Why are you in the basket?"

"I hurt my leg."

"Oh, do you like my new lipstick?"

"You bought your own makeup?

"Yeah, my mom gave me a gift card. She's in the car waiting for me. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Why can't I be like my friends?"

"You can when you're 18. Until then, you will not embarrass me in the grocery store."

Olivia texted Fitz to find his location. They always split up during their shopping trips. It was too much to read a grocery list and keep up with all their kids. They divided the grocery list and the kids.

"Nia, why are you in the basket?"

"She had a tantrum."

"Why?"

"She wants makeup."

Fitz laughed, "You can't stay dry at night and you want makeup?"

"Why are treating me like a little girl? I'm almost nine."

"You're whining."

"You're not being fair. My friends wear makeup."

"You can come with me to the spa next weekend."

"Olivia, you need a break."

"It's okay Fitz. She'll get a manicure and pedicure."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to go to chucke e cheese with us?"

"I want to go to a spa!"

"I want to go to chucke e cheese!" Lennox and Carissa shouted.

"Next Saturday. Lennox do you want a new basketball?"

"No, I'm ready to go home. I'm starving."

/

"What are you doing up so late?"

Jayden looked up from his textbook. "You should be sleeping. The kids will be up in a few hours."

"You are always so considerate."

"I have a math test and a lab report due by 11:00."

"You're so smart. I wish I had your ambition when I met your dad."

"What do you want to be?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't have a career now."

Jayden laughed, "Mom, your 37 not 77. You can be whatever you want."

"I have kids and a husband. Too many responsibilities."

"You want to be a restaurant manager? You don't need a degree for that."

"No, I don't want manage a restaurant."

"Oh, You were so excited about being a waitress. I thought you wanted to stay in the food service industry."

"I want my own crisis management firm."

"Okay, so when are you starting college?"

"I can't do that. I need a bachelor's degree and a law degree. How can I do that raising my kids and taking care of my husband?"

"Umm... You could get a bachelor's in psychology without attending classes. You can take the classes online since your home all day. You would still be able to get the kids to school and have lunch with dad."

"Where is Jordan?"

"You don't want to know that."

"Is he at a party?"

"I'm sure he's hungover in his dorm. The party ended a few hours ago."

"I hope he didn't take his car."

"He doesn't drink and drive. I shouldn't even be discussing this with you. This isn't a conversation you have with your mom."

"You should. You and Jordan are my children. Being 18 doesn't change that."

"You don't have to worry about us."

"I'll let you study. I should get a few more hours of sleep before your dad gets up."

/

"Do you need more pain medicine?"

"No, you should go. They will be out of school in a few minutes."

"Jordan is getting them the rest of the week. He knows I need to be with you."

"I'm not going to be in the hospital that long."

"Jayden is cooking dinner."

"He doesn't have to do that. He was up really early studying."

"He wants to help you. Jordan was a bit of a struggle until I told him he would have to pay his own bills."

Olivia laughed and winced, "No jokes right now."

"You're going to miss being pregnant. We could handle one more set of twins."

"I'm looking forward to an empty nest after they all finish school."

Fitz laughed, "We have a long way to go. Mia and Nia are in third grade."

"I'm not looking forward to dealing with Nia at the spa this weekend. She whines more than Carissa."

"I'll take Nia over Carissa. At least Nia doesn't jump on furniture."

Olivia smiled, "Don't talk about my baby."

"You're picking favorites?"

"You have your favorites. Lennox and Nia."

"You have Carissa, Mia and Jayden."

"I want to start taking classes next year."

"Livvie...we've discussed this."

"I can get a degree online Fitz."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes, that's all. I'll support you if you don't slack when I need you."

"Thank you."

"Anything to keep you happy Livvie. I don't want to lose you again."


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom are we going to school today?"

"Yes Mia."

"We're going to be late." Nia said.

"Can we stay home with you since Jordan isn't here?" Carissa asked.

"No."

Olivia checked her phone for any text messages or missed calls. Jordan agreed to be home at 6:30, and he wasn't answering his phone. Jayden had a 7:00 class, so she couldn't ask him.

"I'll take you to school."

"Dad said your stomach is hurting. He said you can't go anywhere until you feel better." Mia said.

"I'm okay. Get your coats."

"Mom, why are you walking funny?" Nia asked.

"I need some more medicine. I'll be fine. We have to go now."

"Jordan is outside!"

Olivia breathed a long sigh. Jordan parked his SUV and waited in the driveway.

"Get in your booster seats. Make sure Jordan buckles up Kate and Max."

"I don't need a booster seat anymore." Nia said.

"You don't meet the height and weight requirement for seat belt only."

Jordan blew the horn. Lennox ran outside. Olivia leaned forward to bundle up Kate and Max. She winced and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah."

"We can get their coats. You can sit down." Carissa said.

"Thank you."

"I can stay home and be your helper."

"I'm okay. Have a good day at school."

Olivia limped to the sink and poured a glass of water. She took her pain medicine and looked up confused when she heard yelling and car doors slamming. Fitz was outside and he was pulling Jordan out his car.

"Hey Jordan is in trouble!" Nia shouted.

Jordan tried to explain why he was late, and Fitz squeezed his arm tighter. Olivia held her stomach and limped outside. It was freezing.

"Let him go, Fitz."

"Go back in the house Livvie."

"You're hurting him. Let him go now."

"He needs to learn respect."

"You can be upset, but you cannot hurt my kid. Let him go!"

Fitz pushed him backward and Jordan held his arm. "If you ever disrespect me again, the next time will be worse. Get in the house. I'm taking them to school."

Jordan lifted his sleeve and groaned at the red mark on his arm. Fitz walked past him and swept Olivia into his arms.

"Put me down."

"No. You're standing outside barefoot in the snow."

"Are your feet cold?" Mia asked, as Fitz sat Olivia in a chair.

"I'm fine. You can go get in the car."

"What about Jordan?"

"He's staying here."

"You better be here when I get back."

"I'll be here."

"Are you okay Jordan?"

"I'm fine. I'm not a weakling."

"He shouldn't have hurt your arm. I'm going to talk with him."

"I deserved it. I told him to go fuck himself when he called this morning."

"You what?"

"He didn't want to give me any extra gas money. He went on a rant about paying for my car note and insurance. I was tired of him yelling, so I cussed him out. He's really angry."

"Why are you_"

"Why am I not like Jayden. I can't be perfect like him. I don't like coming over to take care of your responsibilities. It's not my fault you couldn't keep your legs closed."

"Wow...no it isn't your fault. I should have started with you. Then I wouldn't be sitting here with stitches in my stomach."

"You wish I wasn't here?"

"Am I having a conversation with Lennox or Jordan right now?"

"What?"

"Do you need some candy and a new toy?"

"Really funny mom."

"I will treat you how you behave. If you want to be a man, you need to start behaving like a man. No more tantrums."

"Do I have to get a job?"

"You can work part-time. Your dad had a pregnant wife and worked in college. You can be half of the man he is."

"I don't want a crappy job that will take up the whole day after classes. You and dad can pay my bills until I'm 21."

"Jordan go upstairs."

He laughed, "Am I grounded?"

"Yes."

He kept laughing. Olivia left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a stack of bills.

"These are yours. You can start paying your own way. You need to call these companies and make payment arrangements."

"I can't pay this!"

"Be grounded or make payment arrangements."

Jordan dropped the stack of letters on the table and huffed.

"Fine, you win mom."

"Get a job and you can make your own rules. That's what men do. Little boys throw tantrums. You can come downstairs and get some ice cream when you apologize to your dad."

"I don't want any ice cream. I get your point."

"Great."

"Sorry for being a jerk."

"You're grounded the whole weekend."


	20. Chapter 20

"No parties this weekend."

"I know I'm grounded. Are you here to gloat, dad?"

Fitz kicked a pile of clothes on the floor. "When are you are going to do your laundry?"

"I was hoping mom would wash my clothes."

"You're joking?"

"No, she always washes the clothes that are in piles on the floor."

"Your mother does not have to do your laundry."

"Why not? She cleans up after Lennox."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Can you buy me some new basketball shoes? You bought Lennox new shoes last week."

"You need a job."

"You ask me to cancel my plans, and you get mad when I ask for gas money. You need a second job."

"Do you know how much I spend on your bills?"

"You're supposed to pay for stuff until I'm 21."

"I don't have to pay for anything. When I was 18, I had a townhouse, a wife and a full-time job."

"You're boring dad. Unlike you, I have frat brothers and a rotating supply of babes fighting for my attention."

"Jordan can I play your game system?"

"Stop annoying me Lennox."

"You need to brush your teeth. Go downstairs."

"I never get to stay up late with Jordan."

"Go downstairs."

/

"I don't like brushing my teeth."

"Why not?"

"Toothpaste is nasty."

"Your teeth will fall out if you don't brush twice a day."

"They're already falling out."

"Mom Nia said a bad word!"

"What did she say?"

"She called me an ugly thot who can't keep a man. What's a thot?"

"Nia get in here!"

"What mommy?"

"You know why I called you."

"Carissa took the last juice box, and she won't share with me."

"You don't say mean things. You only get treats when you're good."

"Can I have some ice cream after I say I'm sorry?"

"No sugar this late at night."

"You let Carissa have a juice box!"

"Put the juice in the fridge and brush your teeth."

"I'm going to ask dad for some ice cream. He will give it to me. He's not mean like you."

"You cannot have any more treats. Brush your teeth and go upstairs."

"You like Carissa more than me."

"I don't have favorites. You're coming with me to the spa tomorrow."

"Are we still going to chuck e cheese?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, go upstairs and go to sleep."

/

"Is that too warm?" Fitz asked, rubbing the towel between Olivia's thighs.

"No, I want a shower."

"You can't get your bandage wet."

"I'm ready for my spa appointment."

Fitz chuckled," You can't walk without limping. You are not going to a spa. Better yet, I'm not letting you leave this room at all tomorrow. You walked around too much today. You are supposed to be resting."

"You can't handle all of the whining. You will need me tomorrow."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, they don't behave like that with me."

"Because they're afraid of you."

Fitz laughed, "I'm not a pushover. Unlike you, I don't tolerate whining or fighting."

"I'm not a pushover."

"You shouldn't have to say stop jumping more than once. You say it every two minutes to Carissa."

"You give in to Nia whenever she wants anything. I have never heard you tell her no. If it wasn't for me, she would still be in Goodnites."

"I spoke with Nia today about the note from her teacher. She won't be making any more comments about wanting to be an Instagram model."

"You should also talk to her about her new vocabulary. She called Carissa an ugly thot who can't keep a man."

"Where are they learning this stuff?"

"YouTube."

"Okay, I'm canceling the cable and internet."

"How do you want to handle Jordan?"

"He's cleaning the garage this weekend."

"He doesn't need to clean the garage in the winter. He can't be in the cold all day."

"Jordan will be fine. He knows he can take breaks."

"Maybe he can take the kids to chuck e cheese. He won't like that."

"Damn, that is tomorrow."

Fitz leaned down for a kiss and Olivia turned her head away from him. "You know I can't cum. It hurts."

"I just want a kiss Livvie."

"You know kissing makes cum."

"I can't kiss my wife?"

"In a few more weeks."

"I never thought I would complain about you cumming so easily. I wanted you to cum so bad our first time."

Olivia laughed, "I was in pain our first time."

"Yeah, I know. I took your virginity. After eight babies, you finally loosened up some. You still can't keep your legs over my shoulders for longer than a few seconds."

"That should be a good thing."

"It is sweet baby. Let's get some sleep."

Fitz turned off the light and pulled Olivia into his arms. He could wait for his wife to heal.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom, how do I keep a man?"

"What?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me after one week."

"You cannot have a boyfriend."

"I need to find my husband before all the good men are gone."

Olivia tried not to laugh. "What qualities are you looking for in a husband?"

"He has to like my favorite snacks."

"You can't have any more juice boxes when you get married."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to spend your money on bills."

"You can still buy me juice boxes."

"No, you will have to buy your own juice boxes, cookies, and ice cream."

"Does Carissa have to buy her own snacks?"

"No, Carissa is not looking for a husband."

"That's not fair. I don't want Carissa to have more of anything."

Olivia dumped a box of fruit snacks on the counter and counted the packages. "It's just enough for "Carissa, Mia, Lennox, Jordan, Kate and Max."

"Thanks mom." Jordan said, grabbing a pack.

Olivia glared at him, and he dropped it back in the pile.

"How come Nia gets a pack of fruit snacks and I don't?" He fake pouted.

"I don't want a husband. I want my fruit snacks."

"Great, take your snack and go play with your toys."

"Can we play outside today?"

"Yes, for a few hours."

"Carissa tie your shoes."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't know how to tie shoes!" Nia shouted.

"Don't laugh at me. I don't like shoe strings."

"You don't know how."

"They always come unloose. I can't do it right."

Olivia sat in a chair and bent down. The surgery was two weeks ago, and she could get around without limping.

"You have to keep practicing. They will stay tied longer when you double the knot."

"Mia where is your scarf?"

"I can't find it."

"You can't go outside without it."

"It's not snowing. I don't need a scarf."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not a baby mom."

"You're still my baby, and you need a scarf."

"I'll help you find it Mia."

"Thanks Carissa."

"I want go." Kate pulled Olivia's sweater with sticky hands.

"Go!" Max shouted.

"Okay, let's get your coats."

Olivia had a good view of the backyard from the kitchen, and she had to start cooking dinner. She was looking forward to not chasing them away from the stove and cleaning up spills while she prepared baked chicken, rice and vegetables.

/

"You let them play outside in the winter?"

"They're warm and they have hot cocoa."

"How long have they been out there?"

"Less than an hour. It's hard to cook when they're running around the kitchen."

"I'm bringing them in. I'll keep them until you are finished cooking dinner."

"Let them stay outside."

"It's 60 degrees and cloudy. No Livvie."

"Dammit Fitz. Why do you always have to disagree with my parenting?"

"Why do you want to get away from our kids?"

"I need a break. I didn't go to the spa. They didn't go to chuck e cheese because Jordan was looking for a job. I'm tired Fitz. Do you see these sticky handprints everywhere? I want my house to stay clean. I just want..."

"You want Jake."

"I don't want Jake. I want Australia."

"Okay."

"You think I'm terrible for wanting a break."

"No, we both need a vacation. I'm sorry Livvie, but we can't run away to Australia this weekend."

"I know that."

"They can stay outside a few more hours. I'll bring them more hot cocoa."

"Thank you."

Fitz smiled at his wife and opened the bag of rice. "Jayden is coming home when he leaves the library. I'll take you on a date tonight."

"Thanks."


	22. Chapter 22

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was in the neighborhood."

"You don't live in DC."

"Livvie, we need to talk about something very important."

"Okay..."

"Why are so dressed up this late at night?"

"Fitz is taking me on a date. He was...I don't want to go if you need me. What is it?"

"You know when I made that joke about menopause finally kicking in a few months ago."

"Yeah. I'm happy for you."

"It wasn't menopause."

"It wasn't...Is it something bad?"

"I don't know how you're going to take the news..."

Olivia looked at her mother with a perplexed expression. She was calm, so it couldn't be anything really terrible.

"Livvie, I'm pregnant."

"That's impossible. You can't have a baby. You're in your 50's."

"I thought the same a few weeks ago."

"Does dad know?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"He wants to keep it. We were so young when we married and had you...he wants to start over."

"I need to sit down..."

"I'll get you some water."

"No, I should be getting you something to drink."

"I don't need anything. I just need you to be happy for us."

"This is insane. You're going to be 60 with a toddler. Do you have any idea what you're signing up for?"

"We can handle a baby."

"Are you sure? How about I let you keep my kids for a week."

"We raised you Livvie."

"I'm 37. You really want to start over."

"Yes, we had you at 18. We didn't get to enjoy you being a baby. We were both starting college and working crappy jobs. It will be different now that we don't have to worry about money."

"You should really consider abortion."

"You kept all your babies."

"I don't know if I would go through with another pregnancy. My tubes are tied so I don't have to worry about birth control and pregnancy."

"I'm keeping this baby."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm nine weeks."

"I don't want you to be overwhelmed. It's hard. I live this every day. Mom, you don't want this."

"It's one baby Livvie."

"What if you have twins?"

"That is not happening. I've had an ultrasound."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in the car."

"How long are you going to be in DC."

"We're leaving tomorrow. I just didn't want to let you know this over the phone."

"I'm calling dad."

"You don't have to call him. He's getting out the car."

"Dad."

"Livvie. Are you jealous of your sibling already?"

"This is not funny."

"I promise the baby will not replace you."

"I don't care about being replaced. You need to stop acting on emotion. You like babies, but you cannot have a baby. It's unrealistic.

"Your mother is pregnant. This is very real Livvie."

Olivia took a deep breath and gave her parents a fake smile. She couldn't let them ruin her mood. Fitz would be downstairs in a few minutes.

"I have a date with my husband. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll be at our hotel."

Fitz came downstairs a few minutes later. Olivia tried to smile.

"Are you okay."

"Let's just go."

"You're parents were here?"

"We can talk about it after dinner."


	23. Chapter 23

"That's a joke, right?"

"I'm not laughing."

"Wow, are you jealous?"

"Fitz."

"I'm sorry Livvie. This is hilarious. I can't wait for the sibling rivalry. They have a new favorite."

"That's enough. Nothing about this situation is funny."

"It's not terrible Livvie."

"What happens when they're tired of parenting and ask us to raise their kid."

"Your parents aren't irresponsible."

"They cannot have a baby."

"Livvie you're going to have a sibling. You should be happy."

Olivia covered her face with her hands. She was trying not to scream. She couldn't deal with another baby. Her parents were not spring chickens. She fully expected to hear them complaining about a lack of sleep. They would find a way to leave the baby on her doorstep. Kate and Max still work up during the night. If they wanted a baby, they were on their own. Olivia was not taking care of any kids she didn't bring into this world.

"I'll stop trying to make you laugh. Do you want dessert?"

"No, I want to go home and sleep."

"Already? We just got here. Let's enjoy our night out."

"I don't want a sibling. I know I sound like a spoiled brat."

"You're jealous?"

"No, it's just going to be a weird dynamic."

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know Livvie."

"I don't know what type of role I'm supposed to have in this. The kid will graduate from kindergarten when I graduate with my bachelor's degree."

"I'm sure your parents will want pictures of both graduations."

"How will our kids react to this? They will be jealous."

"We will let them know that they have an aunt or uncle."

Olivia laughed, "They're going to complain about the baby stealing their grandma and grandpa."

"Be happy for them Livvie."

"This is bizarre. They're senior citizens."

"They are not that old."

"I'm being realistic. Do you really think they are going to be happy driving their kid to extracurricular activities every week?"

"They can hire a nanny."

"Are you sure they can afford a nanny and maid service?"

"They sent you to Australia. I don't think they're broke."

"I know my parents. They will complain."

"You always complain Livvie."

"Because I'm still getting used to being a mom. I was single and childless for a whole year. This is a really big change for me."

"You need to get used to it. My boss wants me to go to California at the beginning of the year. You're going to be on your own for a whole week."

"You can't leave me with them."

"Really Livvie?" They are your kids. I deserve a vacation."

"It's your fault we have so many twins."

"It's not my fault you produced two eggs and I didn't make your eggs split. Blame your reproductive system."

"It's not my fault."

"Don't get mad at me. You're super fertile Livvie."

"My tubes are tied."

"You're a great mom. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm staying. You will be with me the next time I vacation in Australia."


	24. Chapter 24

"Why are you so fat grandma?" Nia asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"You can't have a baby. You are supposed to have man pause when you're old."

"Menopause, and I am not old."

"How can you be our grandma if you have a baby?"

Maya laughed, and Nia waited for her answer. "I will still be your grandma."

"Mom is going to be jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you going to keep Grandma's baby?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Grandma's baby is not my responsibility."

"Are you having two babies?"

"No."

"Mom always has two babies. She doesn't know how to have one baby."

Olivia tried not to laugh. "I'm not having anymore babies."

"When can I have a baby mom?"

"Why do you want a husband and kids right now?" Maya asked.

"Dad buys mom presents and I want a real baby. Carissa is going to be jealous."

"You have Kate and Max."

"They're big babies. I want a newborn."

"No you don't."

"Mom says babies come from the stork. My friend said babies come from kissing."

"Your friend is right." Maya said.

"Wow, I guess that's why mom and dad have so many kids. They're always kissing."

"Nia, go play."

"She is adorable." Maya said, when they were alone again in the kitchen.

"It won't be cute when she's a teen Mom."

"She will change her mind about babies in a few months. You are going to keep your sister when I need a break."

"Your kid is not my responsibility."

"She's going to look up to you Livvie."

"I'll treat your child like I treat my own kids. You can expect presents and the occasional trip to the zoo in the Summer."

"Your father and I are expecting you to keep her at least once a month."

"No. I'm not raising your kid."

"It's not different than Jordan and Jayden keeping Lennox when you need a break."

"Mom, we're 38 years apart. You want a free nanny, and you won't get that from me."

"What do you think Jayden?"

Olivia turned around. She didn't know he was downstairs.

"You want my opinion?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't want your opinion."

"I think you're both right. Grandma is right about Lennox, and mom you're right about your busy schedule. You can't study and keep a baby."

"No, I can't."

"Fine. I'll find someone else to keep the baby."

"Great."


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm holding her other hand!"

Olivia tried to break up the sibling fight in the crowded department store. Mia was not letting go. Carissa and Nia pulled her arm. Max and Kate stood in the basket. Maya held up a pink onesie with matching shoes.

"Can we go look at boy stuff?" Lennox asked.

"Both of you push the basket."

"Why does Mia get to hold your hand?"

"Because I don't fight."

"I get to buy all of these tiny clothes again. I hope her head isn't as big as yours Livvie."

"I hope your epidural stops in the middle of a contraction."

Maya laughed, "At least I still need to push. After eight babies, you next baby won't need any pushes."

"How can you say that about me!"."

"Stop being so damn sensitive. You started it, and I finished it."

"Grandma, when is the baby coming out?" Mia asked.

"In a few more months."

"Are you going to have another baby when this one comes out?" Carissa asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anymore. I've got Livvie and this baby."

"I want the baby to stay at our house."

"Livvie can keep her sister once a month."

"I don't want your baby."

"How many times are you going to let me know that Livvie? You're jealous of your sister. It's okay. I'm expecting sibling rivalry."

"You cannot be serious. My husband left me with my own kids for a week, and you think I'm jealous of your kid. I want a vacation."

Maya laughed and pulled Kate and Max out of the basket. "You need to hold your babies. I need the basket for this car seat and stroller."

"Momma up!" Max shouted. Kate grabbed her other hand.

"Put them back in there. I'm not carrying them around the store."

"We need another basket." Mia said.

"I'm not walking to the front of the store."

Kate let go of her hand and stood next to Max. "Up!"

"No."

"I can get a basket mom." Lennox said.

"I'm not letting you walk up there."

"That is too heavy for you."

A sales associate pointed at her belly and grabbed the car seat and stroller. Maya thanked him and he asked if she needed any other items.

"No, I think we have enough for now."

"Great. Let's go." Olivia let go of Mia's hand and took her babies hands. They couldn't walk fast without stumbling, so it would be a long trek to the checkout line.

"Wait. Not yet."

Olivia sighed, "Mom, what else do you want from here?"

"I don't want anything else. It's your turn. One thing Livvie."

"Mom, you are not serious."

"I am serious. We never go to the store without me buying you one thing. Pick something."

"Can we get something?" Nia asked.

"No, I'm shopping for my own kids today. Livvie hurry up."

"I don't need anything."

"Girl, get something so we can get out of this store."

"Okay, I'll take that tea kettle."

"Get it."

"Thanks."

"Livvie, I want you to know this baby will not replace you."

"I'm not jealous."

"Why are you buying stuff for mom and not me? That's not fair."

"I'm shopping for my kids. You can get something next week."

"Come on. Let's go check out, and I'll get my kids some ice cream from the food court."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi kerrington!"

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard Carissa calling the baby. She hadn't slept a full night since her mother showed up at her home with a newborn last week. Eli was back at work, and Maya was having a hard time getting through the day without sleep. A loud wail sent Maya in alert mode. She sat up and reached for her baby.

"You woke Kerri." Maya grumbled.

"Mom, we don't have anymore waffles!"

"Why are you up so early this morning?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Livvie. I need to sleep for a few more hours. I can't do this."

"You can go back to sleep Grandma. Me and Mia can take care of Kerrington."

"Fine. I can't go back to sleep anyway. Are Kate and Max still sleeping?"

"No, they're playing in the water."

"Bring them in here."

Maya gave Kerrington to Olivia and pulled herself off the sofa. The house would be really loud in few hours.

"Okay, you need a bottle. Let's get you settled before I cook breakfast."

"Can I make the bottle?"

"You can being me the formula and water."

Olivia turned around when Fitz lips pecked her neck. "You stayed in her all night. You know I can't sleep without you."

"Your sister in law wouldn't sleep through the night."

"What do you need?"

"Get the babies and start breakfast."

"How about we go to a restaurant?"

"I can't leave Kerrington with mom. She's half sleep."

"We can take her with us."

"She can't be in a restaurant yet."

"I want to feed Kerrington." Mia said.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?"

"No."

"Go do that now, and no running. Nia is still sleeping."

"Lennox is brushing his teeth."

"Go to the upstairs bathroom. Carissa where are your socks? The floor is cold."

"I don't have any clean."

"You do. Go find socks now."

"Mama I want juice!"

Kate and Max threw empty sippy cups almost hitting Kerrington.

"No throwing."

"Fitz take your sister in law, and I'll cook breakfast after I shower."

"Mom, are we studying at the kitchen table after dinner?"

"If the kids are not fighting we can. Otherwise, we have to study at the library."

"Do you need anything before I go to class?"

"Get waffles from the store."

A few minutes later, Olivia wiped steam off the window and reached for her flat iron. It wasn't it the usual spot. It was on her vanity along with a tube of lipstick out of place.

"Mom do I look pretty?"

Nia was in the sitting area taking selfies. Her lips were very pink and her sandy brown hair wasn't curly. Nia and Mia were a year older, and Nia wanted to look twice her age.

"You are not going outside like that."

"Mom, I'm almost a woman. I don't need ponytails anymore. This lipstick is the perfect shade."

"Keep fighting over juice boxes and Halloween costumes."

"I almost have all my new teeth. When can I get my own car and house?"

"You got a powerwheel Jeep and a dollhouse for your birthday."

"Mom, Carissa won't let me hold Kerrington." Mia pouted.

"Carissa has Kerrington?"

Olivia ran towards the noise. Where was Fitz? She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fitz supervising Carissa. Fitz assured her he would never leave the baby unattended.

"Give me the baby."

"It's okay Livvie."

"She's a newborn. They can't support her head. You know that Fitz."

"I'm right here Livvie. I'm not going to let my sister in law fall."

"That's good to know Fitz." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I think we all need breakfast. I'll start cooking." Fitz said.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom?"

Olivia turned on the light. She was expecting to see Maya sleep on the sofa and Kerrington in her bassinet. The newborn stirred and Olivia stopped walking. Maya's purse was missing. It was almost midnight. Olivia pulled her phone out of her pajama pocket. Maya and Eli weren't answering.

"You are not doing this." Olivia grumbled calling again. Her phone slipped and hit the floor. Kerrington wailed.

"No crying." Olivia whispered, standing over the bassinet.

The newborn screamed louder, and Olivia turned towards the noise in the hallway.

"Baby is crying!" Kate yelled.

Olivia kneeled down and sang. It worked for her babies. Kate ran to the bassinet and stood on her toes.

"Get baby!"

"No, Kerrington has to sleep."

The cries became soft breathing after a few minutes of singing.

"It's okay. I'm going to find mom and dad". Olivia took Kate's hand and led her up the stairs. She texted Maya when Kate was back to sleep.

" _Are you taking a break?"_

 _"I quit."_

 _"WTF you can't quit."_

She wasn't going to hide her frustration with her irresponsible parents. This was not her responsibility. She couldn't go through this again. Her tubes were tied.

Maya didn't respond to anymore of her messages. A few minutes later, Fitz came looking for Olivia. She was pacing with a glass of wine.

"Where's Maya?"

"She ran and left Kerrington."

"Okay."

"This isn't okay Fitz."

"We can give her a week to get rid of the baby blues. You owe her that much. They paid for your trip to Australia."

"Her post partum depression is not my responsibility."

"We'll be fine Olivia. I can deal with my sister in law for a week."

"No, I don't want her here."

"So you are jealous of Kerrington."

"You are not funny."


	28. Chapter 28

"Dad."

Eli took a sip of his wine and didn't answer Olivia's question. He agreed to the meeting. That was good enough.

"I can keep her for a week. You and Mom need to figure something out."

"Is that all Olivia?"

"Why are you being so irresponsible?"

"Did you not run to the other side of the world to get away from your kids last year?"

"I took a vacation."

"With newborns at home. Pot meet Kettle, Olivia."

"Look, I know this is hard. I'm a very busy mom and wife. Hire a nanny."

"We're considering it."

"What were you expecting? This isn't your first rodeo."

"I have been a provider for 40 years. Your mother takes care of the kids."

"You can retire and help mom take care of Kerrington."

"Your husband is not retired."

"No, Fitz is not. He is also a very tired dad and husband. I will let you enjoy your vacation. You and mom need this week. Say bye bye to dad." Olivia cooed, lifting Kerrington out of her car seat.

"Wait. I'll write you a check."

"Okay."

"How much."

"Two thousand would be great."

"For one week, Olivia?"

"You really underestimate parenting. It's very tiring."

Olivia grabbed a cloth napkin from the table and wiped a spit bubble. She left the house without bibs, and she was trying to keep the onesie dry. An extra diaper bag for a week and less sleep.

"Thank you. We appreciate this. I guess we will hire a nanny after this week. They're so damn expensive. Their salary demands are half my annual salary."

"You knew all this when you decided to have Kerrington."

"Your mother and I were reminiscing about raising you. We clearly didn't make a thoughtful decision."

"Okay, well Kerrington is here now."

"That's obvious." Eli took a sip of wine and slid Olivia the check.

"Bye dad."


	29. Chapter 29

"I need some pink glitter."

"No."

"You shared with Mia."

"I don't like you."

"Nia give Carissa the glitter."

"Why? I don't have to share with Carissa. You don't like Kerrington and I don't like Carissa."

"I like my sister."

"You're jealous of Kerrington."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Grandma and Grandpa are not going to give you any attention now that Kerrington is here. It's okay mom. I know how it is."

"Kerrington can have all of their attention. I don't need it."

"What do you want?"

"A glass of wine and a spa day."

"Mom are you and Kerrington going to have fun together?" Carissa asked.

Olivia laughed.

"When Kerrington is bigger she can go to the spa with you." Mia said.

"We can go to Disney World. Spas are for relaxation."

"Stop trying to make mom be friends with Kerrington. She doesn't have to like her sister. Right mom?" Nia asked, pouring more pink glitter in the glue.

"Do we need more cookies?" Olivia asked, standing up and holding her back. Kerrington was strapped to her in a baby wrap and sleeping. It was the only way she could get anything done.

"Yes!"

"You're getting really good at keeping your jealousy in check." Fitz said, when Olivia came back in the kitchen for more cookies.

"Can you stop calling me jealous. You know that's not it."

"What is it?"

"Look at me Fitz. I'm wearing a baby wrap and making bottles every few hours. This isn't my job."

"It wasn't your parents job when you needed an expensive plane ticket to Australia."

"I needed a vacation."

"Your parents need a break. I don't know why you can't be more understanding of that."

"What more do they want from me? I'm balancing school, our kids and our marriage. Now I'm supposed to raise their kid?"

"You are so jealous." Fitz said, leaving the kitchen with the cookies.


	30. Chapter 30

"You can't be serious."

Olivia checked her account balance. The $2000 check cleared.

"Come with me. We can be back before your Thursday class next week."

"I should really ask Dad about this."

"I'm paying for the tickets. Let's just go."

"I can't."

"You have a passport."

"Dad needs your help. You can't fly to Australia for a break."

"You can come with me or I'm going alone."

"Mom, you're not thinking clearly. Dad has to work Monday. The kids are going to daycare and school. He needs you to keep Kerrington. He can't take a baby to work."

"That's not my problem. My classes are online."

"I can't let you go alone."

"It's been two weeks, and Fitz hasn't complained about my parents not getting Kerrington. I need to teach your dad a lesson. He doesn't appreciate me."

"So what now. We just go hop on the next flight to Australia?"

"Yes, we can shop when we get there."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Olivia smiled and searched for a flight. A few minutes later, she had their flight information.

"Our flight leaves in two hours. We need to get to the airport now."

"You really bought the tickets?!"

"Yes! Let's go Jayden."

Olivia grabbed her car keys and grinned. She couldn't contain her excitement. The campus was closed Wednesday through Monday because of a large water leak. It was the perfect time for a vacation. The librarian glared in their direction. Olivia grabbed her books and Jayden followed her to the car.

"What about the car?"

"I'll drive home and call an Uber."

"Dad is not going to let us go without a fight."

"We will be half way around the world by the time he realizes were not coming home today."

"I sure hope this is a smart decision because Dad is going to really upset with you."


	31. Chapter 31

Jayden stared out the window still speechless. Olivia looked over a menu. Fitz was sending a string of texts messages since she ignored his calls. He thought it was a joke. She and Jayden had to be somewhere closer. Maybe New York City.

"Mom, talk to dad. You owe him that."

"What?"

"Pick up the phone and call him."

"He doesn't appreciate anything."

"We've established that, and now we're thousands of miles away from home. He has to make arrangements for Kerrington next week. What about your kids? Is Nia going to run the house until dad finishes work?"

"No."

"Mom, you don't have anywhere to dump your kids. They only have you and dad. He has to work."

"Fitz will handle it."

"He can't. Dad needs you."

"We can't fly back already."

"What else can we do? You can't leave your 2 year olds, 8 year olds and 9 year olds unsupervised. I don't want to be insensitive, but this is the life you chose. You can send Kerrington back and you still won't be able to leave without proper planning."

"Are you trying to make me sad?"

"I want you to get back to your reality. I have to deal with my own reality."

"Your classes are overwhelming."

"It's more than that."

"What else?"

"I'm embarrassed to say this. My girlfriend had an abortion yesterday. She really needs me right now."

"You're dating?"

"Yeah, you've met her."

"Who?"

"Dad's secretary."

"No way. Hell no."

"I love her mom."

"Find another girlfriend. That bitch is not marrying my son."

"That is so mean."

"Do not bring that bimbo to my home."

"I knew you wouldn't accept her."

"I'm going back to the hotel. You can meet me there. I need a few hours to myself."


	32. Chapter 32

"Dad, she won't listen to me. I don't know what to do right now. My girlfriend needs me, and I don't want to leave mom here alone."

Fitz took a sip of scotch. He was lost without Olivia. Jordan offered to help when Fitz was at work. Maya and Eli took Kerrington a few hours ago. Fitz didn't want to stress Olivia, but he felt bad sending Kerrington back with her parents. They hit the reset button on parenting, and they weren't happy. Kerrington deserved better than that.

"Australia." Fitz laughed.

He couldn't drop everything and go to another continent. He could, but it would be very inconvenient. Cancelled meetings and pulling the kids out of school. The airfare and hotel would be thousands. He would be spending their summer vacation money for a short trip to Australia.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with my girlfriend. She needs me in DC."

"Change the date on your ticket and leave."

"What about mom?"

"I'll handle Olivia."

Fitz disconnected the call. He was furious, and when he was drunk, his emotions took over. He angrily dialed Olivia. He wasn't putting his phone down until she answered.

"Hello?" She groggily answered.

"You answered. That's a surprise."

"Fitz?"

"Who else are you expecting?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm dropping your kids off tomorrow. I hope you have a hotel suite. You'll need the space."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to be like you. I'm still trying to pick a destination. Why should I should I have to deal with these kids? I didn't make them by myself."

"You're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to know you're full of shit."

"You will not disrespect me."

"You're always disrespecting our marriage."

"No I'm not."

"The back of my first car."

"What?"

"We fucked in the back of my first car. It was your idea. You were pregnant a few weeks after that."

"Fitz."

"I was late for work, and you insisted on a quickie. You held on to the chair in the sitting area and begged me not to pull out. That was and Nia and Mia"

"You made your point Fitz."

"I don't know about the other conceptions. We had too much sex after that. I'll take the blame for everyone after Nia and Mia."

"I need a break."

"You don't think I want a vacation?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get on the next flight back to DC."

"Is Kerrington still there?"

"No, I hate that she left with them. They don't want her Olivia."

"You want another baby." Olivia laughed to keep from crying.

"Kerrington shouldn't be where she's unwanted."

"How Fitz?'

"What?"

"How do you expect me to raise a baby?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I just wish I had more time for Kerrington. It seems like I'm the only one who gives a damn about my sister in law."

"Every other weekend."

"What?"

"That's the best I can do. I can't keep Kerrington every day."

"How about we alternate weekends?"

"Okay. You're taking care of her on your weekends. Don't ask me for anything."

"Thank you Olivia."

"I'm hanging up now."


	33. Chapter 33

"Look who came back to America."

Maya refilled her glass of wine and laughed. She thought it was a joke when Fitz said Olivia and Jayden were in Australia.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

Maya reached in the diaper bag for a pacifier, and a bottle of cough medicine fell on the floor. Olivia dropped her suitcase and picked it up. She frowned at the label.

"Tell me you are not putting this in Kerrington's bottles to make her sleep."

"You think I'm an an idiot Livvie? Don't answer. I'm sure you do."

"It wouldn't be your first dumb idea. What were you thinking when you decided to stay pregnant?"

"It's nothing like I thought it would be. You were an easy baby. Kerrington is a terror. If she wakes me up one more time I'm putting wine in that bottle."

"Stop complaining."

"What?"

"My babies are two years old, and I still can't sleep a full 8 hours. I have to get up early in the morning and get all of my kids ready for daycare and school. When I'm home all day, I'm studying, cleaning and cooking. So no, I don't want to hear you complaining."

"You're being a bitch, Olivia."

Kerrington spit out the pacifier and whined. Maya grabbed a bottle. She put Kerrington down and took another sip of wine.

"You can't put her down without a burp."

"Why not?"

"You really are an idiot. I don't know how I survived with you. Give me Kerrington."

Maya finished her glass and poured more wine. She really needed to speak with a doctor about her post partum depression.

"Hello." Olivia cooed with Kerrington on her shoulder." You're going to be okay. I'll keep you safe."


	34. Chapter 34

"I'll call you when I leave the school."

Olivia hung up before Fitz could say another word. It was a busy day, and her husband was adding things to her schedule. He needed her to bring a folder to his office before noon. They were both up late with Kerrington, and Fitz was trying to balance his work and family demands. It was Nia's best friend's birthday and she wanted cupcakes from Nia. Olivia bought the sweet treat from the store along with a card.

"Okay, we won't be here long."

With the bag in one hand and a car seat in the other, Olivia hurried to the office. The secretary asked her to sign in and gave directions to the class.

"You're Nia's mom?"

"Yes."

"She looks like you."

"Yeah."

"Aww you have a newborn."

"She's my sister."

"Oh, well aren't you super woman. Baking cupcakes for your own kids and taking care of your mom's kid. I can't imagine having a baby after 50. I know your mom is tired."

Olivia smiled politely. This was all so new, and she didn't know how she was going to have a sibling relationship with Kerrington. She didn't want to take on a motherly role, but how else was she supposed to bond with a sibling that was younger than all her kids? She couldn't talk to her about her marriage or anything else. They couldn't go out for drinks. It was like having another child. Kerrington whined and Olivia pulled the blanket off her face. It was stuffy in the school, and they both needed fresh air.

"You'll get a bottle in a few minutes."

The teacher greeted Olivia and asked if she wanted to sit down. The class was at lunch.

"No, I'm just dropping this off. Make sure the birthday girl gets her card. Let Nia pass out the cupcakes."

The teacher thanked Olivia and she walked fast out of the building. It was almost noon. Fitz would have to order takeout for lunch and dinner. Olivia was taking a break until she had to get everyone later in the day.


	35. Chapter 35

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"What are you studying?"

"My political science paper is due next week."

"Do you want dinner?"

"In a few minutes."

"It's after 9:00."

"Okay."

"Maya called a few minutes ago."

"Okay."

"She started seeing a therapist."

"She needs it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You came back."

"It was a vacation. I needed the break."

"I'm always nervous whenever you're gone for more than a few hours."

"I'm not walking away from our marriage."

"When you left, I was lost without you. I can't give you the life you had in Australia. I didn't think you would come back."

"I'm going to be honest with you. I love being your wife, but I do miss my other life. You will never know what's it's like to go from no responsibilities to being a wife and mother of eight. I tied my tubes, and I still have a newborn. What's next? Am I going to be raising grandkids next year? This happened so fast for both of us. We were 18 when we started this journey. We couldn't buy our own wine."

"I know. You wish we would have waited. We never had a chance to be young and carefree. "

"Yes, that's it Fitz."

"Do you want to go somewhere this weekend?"

"How?"

"Jayden and Jordan can keep the kids for us."

"What about Kerrington?"

"I'll have a conversation with your dad."

"I want a break and I want Kerrington to be safe."

"Your dad will figure something out. I'm sure he doesn't want to keep giving us money every week."

"Where are we going?"

"How about Vermont? "

"What's in Vermont?"

"Our dreams."

Olivia smiled at her husband. Vermont was closer than Australia, and it was very different from DC.

"I like that."


End file.
